


【授翻/哈德】This Christmas, I Give You My Everything

by psbw3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Bottom Draco, Christmas fic, Clubbing, Dancing, Draco in leather trousers, Feelings, Hair Pulling, Harry in a leather jacket of course, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Semi Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, and also it's very dirty yes, it sounds dirty but they're actually in love, more smut, that flying bike, they're in love but they don't say it out loud
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psbw3/pseuds/psbw3
Summary: “我不是在暗示我不会为你冒险。”Malfoy讥笑到。“我知道。怎么可能，你为我冒险？认真的吗？”Harry低吼一声作为回应，搂紧了Malfoy。“我愿意为你赌上一切而且你他妈非常清楚这一点。”这个圣诞假期，Harry决心要得到他最想要的礼物。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, 哈德
Kudos: 67





	【授翻/哈德】This Christmas, I Give You My Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Christmas, I Give You My Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13145238) by [loveglowsinthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveglowsinthedark/pseuds/loveglowsinthedark). 



——————————————————

“你以前就是这样过圣诞夜的吗，Potter？”Malfoy在吵闹的音乐声中提高嗓门问到，把Harry的酒递给他。

Harry摇摇头喝了一大口酒，哼着鼻子说。“不，我通常会在Ron的父母家过，我们都这样，”当酒吧的闪光灯扫过他们的脸时，Harry眯了迷眼睛。

“那你今年怎么没去？”Malfoy抿了一口他的苏格兰威士忌问。“为什么你今年不把自己淹没那在一家子红头发脑袋里呢？”

Harry不想承认是因为Weasley家今年有了更多的孩子和更多的已婚伴侣，如果是未婚的人独自去Weasley家，就一定会被催促着在明年之前找个人定下来或者结婚，而Harry想和那个特别的他一起去。

Harry耸耸肩。“只是因为我今晚想出门逛逛，”他轻声说。“反正，我明天还是会去Weasley家的。你呢？你为了跟我来这儿放弃了你的圣诞夜计划吗？”

“少臭美了，黄金男孩，”Malfoy笑着说，“我不是跟你来这儿，就是去Pansy喜气洋洋到可怕的圣诞夜派对，而且我已经好几年都不期待圣诞节了。”

“为什么？”

Malfoy优雅地耸起一边肩膀，举起他的玻璃杯喝了一口酒。“所有人都会问你什么时候带对象来见见他们，或者催你去找一个对象...”他翻了翻白眼，没有注意到Harry惊讶的目光，“当每个人都开始问你你生活中是否有值得提及的重要的人时，那就完全不像一个派对了，而你还在思考该如何告诉他们，昨晚和你上床的那家伙在你熟睡的时候悄悄走掉了并且偷走了你所有的肥皂。”

Harry爆笑起来，差点把嘴里还没来得及咽下去的啤酒喷出来。“那是真的吗？”他难以置信地大笑着问。“你醒来之后发现所有的肥皂都消失了？”

Malfoy露出了一个有些勉强的微笑，看向在酒吧灯光下旋转起舞的人们，灯光打在他浅色的灰眼睛上，发射出五彩的光。“不，”他说，“但这是发生在我认识的人身上的真事儿。”

“这是个挺有趣的故事，”Harry笑着说，“你明天可以把这个故事当成谈资。”

“嗯，我明天准备在家里呆着。”

Harry眨眨眼。“什么？为啥？”

Malfoy再次耸了耸肩。“我母亲去世才8个月，”他小声说，“而Pansy和Blaise要去拜访他的父母，我不喜欢他的新继父——那人的年纪比我们都小，而且他只会谈论魁地奇和Zabini夫人的胸部。我父亲也许很希望我去拜访他，但我宁愿一个人待在家里也不想去该死的阿兹卡班。”

“来陋居吧，”Harry不由自主地说。“Ron每年都邀请你了，你还没露过面呢，如果你明天去了的话，Weasley夫妇一定会很开心。”

Malfoy嘲讽地看了Harry一眼，他柔软顺滑的金发垂在前额，落在他的眼前。“Weasley只是出于礼貌假意邀请我一下，Potter，”他修长灵活的手指紧紧握住玻璃杯，心不在焉的晃了晃杯子里的苏格兰威士忌。“他邀请了几乎半个魔法部的人，他一直来烦我的唯一原因是我恰好是你的搭档并且跟你在同一个办公室工作，他认为我会因为他没有对着我的脸大吼大叫地邀请我而感到伤心。”

“但...如果你愿意来就太好了，”Harry诚恳地说。

“别担心了，Potter，”Malfoy假笑着说，一口喝光了杯子里剩下的酒，把杯子放回了他们靠着的吧台上。“告诉我，你有没有在酒吧跳过舞，或者说你只是来这儿看别人跳舞，然后直接回家？”

“我不跳舞，”Harry告诉他。“纠正一下：我不会跳舞。”

“你尝试过吗？”

“用不着，”Harry哼了一声说，“我还不会游泳呢，那也不代表我会跳进泰晤士河去试试我是否会游泳。”

Malfoy若有所思地盯着他。“我敢说你肯定会跳舞，当你和你真正喜欢的人在一起时。”

“为什么我就不能不会跳舞呢？！”

“我觉得如果你努力试试的话，你一定会跳得很好。”Malfoy说。

“为什么？”

“因为我觉得你也许很擅长做爱，”Malfoy直截了当地说。

Harry呛到的咳嗽声被淹没在酒吧震耳欲聋的音乐声中。“那么，请问，这两者到底有什么关联？”

“我也不太清楚，”Malfoy沉思着说，“我也想知道为什么，事实上，人们常常说跳舞就像做爱一样，如果你擅长其中一个，那你一定也擅长另一个。”

Harry红着脸大笑起来。“这他妈太荒唐了，”他说。“就因为我在舞池里扭动着让自己更加丢脸，就会让我成为一个擅长做爱的——”他突然听到身后传来一种奇怪的咽口水的声音，他的脸立刻从粉红变成了深红色，然后Harry喝了一大口啤酒并且闭上了嘴巴。

Malfoy在他身旁笑得全身发抖。“然后呢？”他用唱歌般的语调说。“把那句话说完啊。”

“闭嘴，Malfoy。”

“怎么了，这是一件你应该站在屋顶上大吼着告诉全世界的事情啊，Potter，”Malfoy有点不耐烦地说。“救世主可不能隐藏这种事情。所以，你到底有多擅长？”

“你不是认真的吧，”Harry感觉自己身体内窜起了一股不情愿且羞耻的嘲笑声，“我不会跟你谈我在床上是什么样的，Malfoy！”

“为什么不呢？”Malfoy冷静地问，漫不经心地挑起一边眉毛，脸上挂着他标志性的表情。而Harry只是笑着摇了摇头，Malfoy劝说着他，“我知道你不想告诉我的理由是什么了。”Harry充满耐心地叹了口气，Malfoy继续说，“一，你在撒谎，而且你的床上功夫烂到家了。”

“噢，被你发现了，”Harry一本正经地说。

“二，你是一个一生中可能只做过一次爱且谈性色变的假正经，同时你还拥有一个忠实而愚蠢的崇拜者，整天叨叨着你在床上有多厉害。”

Harry好笑地瞥了Malfoy一眼，Malfoy大大的灰眼睛闪着淘气的光芒，他尖尖的鼻子还因刚刚室外的冷空气而微微发红，跟他因兴奋而红扑扑的脸颊非常相配。Harry慢吞吞地说，“我不是谈性色变的假正经。”

Malfoy因轻微的震惊而睁大了眼睛，然后他继续眯起眼睛说，“三，”他轻微地朝Harry的方向挪动着，状似随意的看了看四周，用一种低沉沙哑的声音说，“你担心你也许会因为谈及这个，嗯，让我性奋到全身发热。”

Harry的手突然颤抖起来，他赶紧把酒瓶放在吧台上以免它掉在地上。Malfoy又开始笑了，笑到全身发抖，头顶上五彩的灯光再一次扫过他顺滑的头发和眼睛。

“小心点，Malfoy，”Harry终于说，“你不想给自己找麻烦，对吗？”

“噢，得了吧，”Malfoy低声说，转过头看着Harry。“今天可是节日，你慷慨大度的精神去哪儿了？”

“在我内裤里，我的那儿确实挺慷慨的，”Harry一只胳膊肘撑在吧台上，环视着四周，平静地回答到。

Malfoy的眼睛闪闪发光，他几乎是不由自主地咬住了嘴唇，让Harry的目光在他身上扫过。“嗯，既然我这么态度良好地问了...？”Malfoy说，他们的目光从对方身上移开了。

“你确实是，”Harry用低沉性感的嗓音说。“那你态度良好的请求（beg）我了吗？”

Malfoy立刻尖锐地吸了一口气，Harry听见了，是因为他们现在挨得非常近。Malfoy轻轻锤了锤他的肩膀，Harry笑了。“混蛋。”

Harry得意地大笑起来。“我真不是谈性色变的假正经，”他重复到。

“要是有办法证明就好了，”Malfoy叹了口气，“那样我也许会相信你。”

“你知道吗，Malfoy，”Harry打趣地说，眼睛里充满了某种希望，“总有一天，你会对你总是说这些话的行为，而受到惩罚的。”

“你这是什么意思，Potter？”Malfoy半抬着眼皮，懒洋洋地盯着在舞池里跳舞的人。

“我的意思是，不管有没有规章制度*¹，你下次再让我勃起的话，我会立刻把你按在最近的平面上然后把你操到脑浆从耳朵里流出来。”  
规章制度*¹：这里的规章制度应该是指禁止傲罗同事之间谈恋爱之类的。

说完之后，Harry若无其事地啜了一口啤酒，Malfoy慢慢转过身，用震惊到哑口无言的表情看着他。

在接下来的两分钟里，他们就这样一言不发地沉默着，心脏砰砰狂跳，髋部和肩膀轻挨在一起，Malfoy小声问到，“这就是你之前从不做出任何反应的原因吗？规章制度？”

“你是个非常好的搭档，”Harry承认到。“我俩是魔法法律执行司最好且最有名的小队。”

“...对，”Malfoy过了一会之后说到。“你说得...对，我们不可以用这个来冒险。”

“我们可以，”Harry的声音有些沙哑，他咽了口唾沫之后继续说，“但不是为了一场又短又快且会让我们余生都感到后悔的性爱。”Malfoy没有说话，Harry继续说，“冒险是可以的，但得为了一些有意义的东西才行，Malfoy。”

“因为...我们之间不可能会有一些有意义的东西？”Malfoy的语气像是在提问，但他却斩钉截铁地说出了这句话，接着他气冲冲地开口嘲讽到，“行，既然你不想跳舞，那你不介意我去跳舞吧？我刚刚已经喝了两杯酒了，我不想浪费这美妙的眩晕感。”不等Harry回答，Malfoy站起身，看也不看Harry一眼地走向舞池的人群中。

Harry立刻朝左转过头，伸长脖子向人群中望去，只用了三秒钟就看到了Malfoy；在灯光的照射下他的头发看起来几乎是白色的，他修长苍白的躯体在舞池中仿佛像一束光芒一样显眼。

他在跟一个男人跳舞，当那个男人突然把Malfoy拉近的时候，Harry捏紧了自己的酒瓶。那个男人的手滑过Malfoy的屁股，手指钻进了Malfoy皮裤的裤腰里，他抓住Malfoy的屁股让他们的小腹贴在一起。

Harry再次艰难地咽了口唾沫，移开了目光，心烦意乱地回想着Malfoy刚刚走开时的表情——经过很长时间的深思熟虑才敢抱有希望，但最终希望却破灭了的表情。

Harry跟Malfoy成为搭档已经有五年多了，从几乎无法共处一室的22岁到如今的28岁。Ron仍然是Harry最好的朋友，但Malfoy才是那个将他从低谷拯救出来的人。Ron仍然是Harry最喜欢跟他一起喝酒的人，但当Harry想要从陋居里那群真诚的关怀着他，爱着他的Weasley中逃离时，他会飞路去见Malfoy。

Harry会在每天上班路上给Malfoy买一个牛角面包，因为这个蠢货懒到不愿意给他自己做早餐，而Malfoy则会每天给Harry沏上无数杯茶。是Malfoy帮他挑选了送给Hermione和Molly以及Ginny的礼物，而Harry每年会在送给Malfoy的生日礼物以及圣诞礼物上花很多钱。

他已经习惯了身边有Malfoy的陪伴，他会为了Malfoy做任何事情，就像为了Ron和Hermione那样。几年前，Harry无意中听到了Malfoy讲述他和Pansy约会那一晚的细节时，他就明白了自己对Malfoy的感觉（并且失手打碎了他最爱的马克杯），Malfoy对他来说并不只是一个亲密的同事。但Harry把他的这份小心思藏了起来，他没有勇气让任何人知道这个。

Malfoy对他调情，Harry就反击回去，他们作为搭档解决了很多问题，Harry偶尔会沉迷于回忆他在更衣室里瞥见的Malfoy的性感屁股。尽管两人都能清楚的感受到他们之间的火花，但他们从来没有想过去面对和解决，只是开始把自己跟其他人约会的细节藏在心里。Harry一直在躲三楼那个轻浮的文员，他曾经在一次魔法部的晚会上喝得酩酊大醉并和Harry躲在角落里亲热过，直到Malfoy突然出现，一拳揍在那个男人的脸上。Malfoy从不去魔法部的食堂吃饭，因为他不想碰到那个曾经试图抚摸他的头发但被Harry偷偷施了蜇人咒的好色厨师。

Harry有点受不了了，Malfoy笑着贴在那个男人耳边说话，在他的怀里转身用屁股贴着那个男人的小腹，他顺从地抬起手臂让那个男人把他米色衬衫的下摆从裤腰里扯出来，抓着那个男人的手塞进自己的衣服里，让他抚摸自己的胸膛和腹部。

Harry知道Malfoy发现了Harry正在看着他——也许是因为Harry太了解Malfoy了，Harry只需要瞥他一眼就知道他昨晚睡了多少个小时，无论他是否对正在办的案子感到兴奋或是恼怒，无论他是否收到了他父亲的信，另外，最近他非常想念他的母亲。Malfoy甚至都没有看Harry一眼，但Harry就是知道Malfoy发现了Harry正在死死地盯着他。

Malfoy跟着音乐的节奏摇晃着脑袋，闭上眼睛，在那个陌生男人面前扭动着。Malfoy缓缓地沉下身体，然后直起身用臀部磨蹭着站在他身后的那个男人。那个男人立刻把Malfoy拉到怀里，嗅着他挂着细密汗珠的脖子。

Harry不小心捏碎了手里的玻璃瓶，他惊讶地的低头看了一眼，然后把手上的碎玻璃放在一旁，起身走向那群狂野地舞动着的人群。尽管在现在是圣诞，但酒吧里依然很热，来自陌生人身体的挤压和他心中升腾起来的怒火，都让Harry出了一身大汗。

Harry一掌拍在那个男人的肩上，然后非常用力的捏了捏，直到那个男人痛呼着转过头怒视着Harry。“滚开，”Harry温和地说，但他的表情可能不太温和，因为那个男人眼睛都没眨一下就举起双手走开了。

Malfoy有些气喘地叉着腰，一言不发，冷冷地瞪着Harry。Harry上前一步把Malfoy拽到面前的时候，他发出了一声被惊到的喘息，但他仍然什么都没说。

当Harry开始把他们的身体贴到一起时，Malfoy慢慢地挑起了眉毛，他们俩现在基本上是在隔着衣服朝对方磨蹭自己半硬的老二。但Malfoy仍然抬起手环住了Harry的肩膀，然后随着音乐摇晃起来，他们的视线紧紧锁在一起，他们的老二在几秒钟内就完完全全的硬了起来。

“刚刚那人在跟我跳舞，你知道吗，”几秒钟之后，Malfoy拖着长腔说，“如果你不能很好的替代他，那把他赶走到底有什么意义？”

“我不喜欢这样，”Harry言简意赅地说。

“跳舞？”

“不，你跳得很好。”

“你一直在看？”

“去你的，混蛋，装得好像你不知道一样。”

“我知道，”Malfoy承认到。一时间两人都没有说话，他们紧紧地挨在一起，每一次动作都会擦过对方的鼻子，Harry甚至能闻到Malfoy呼吸里的威士忌味道。

“我想你之前可能误会我的意思了，”Harry突然说，他的双手贴着Malfoy的背。

“噢？”

“我不是在暗示我不会为你冒险。”

Malfoy讥笑到。“我知道。怎么可能，你为我冒险？认真的吗？”

Harry低吼一声作为回应，搂紧了Malfoy。“我愿意为你赌上一切而且你他妈非常清楚这一点。”

听了Harry的话，本来正在随着音乐轻轻摇晃身体的Malfoy停了下来，他的胳膊搭在Harry肩上，紧紧闭着嘴巴，脸上挂着一副十分谨慎的表情。

过了一会儿，Malfoy又开始动了，他举起双臂，在Harry怀里扭动着，把他的背部贴上Harry的胸口。当Harry的勃起隔着牛仔裤和他的皮裤压挤着他的屁股时，他开始轻声喘息起来。

“一旦我们确定关系——如果我们决定要——”Harry对着Malfoy红红的脸颊说，“那就没有任何东西能让我放手了，Malfoy，永远没有。”

“你是在暗示我想放手吗？”Malfoy喘着气尖锐地问。“你在暗示你才是唯一一个信守承诺的人吗？”

“我的意思是，我不知道你是什么态度，”Harry嘶声说，把Malfoy修长的大腿拉到自己腰上。“我的意思是，一旦我认定了你是我的，那我永远都不会放你走了，假如你最后执意要离开的话，那我们就有大麻烦了。”

Malfoy死死地盯着Harry的眼睛，轻轻喘了口气，伸手抓住Harry的皮夹克衣领，紧紧搂着他的脖子，在他耳旁低声说，“我希望你永远不要放我走，Potter。”

Harry一把抱住Malfoy的后脑勺，把他们的嘴唇贴到了一起。

Harry已经为此幻想了好几个月，好几年——他是如何把舌头伸进Malfoy那张刻薄的粉色嘴唇，再把Malfoy亲到喘不过气来；他是如何吸吮Malfoy的嘴唇的，他是如何尽可能的把Malfoy越抱越紧的。

而现实比他的幻想还要美好很多，这是他再幻想十年也想象不到的。

在那漫长又生动到惊人的一刻，Harry感觉他和Malfoy合为了一体。他们紧密地融合、缠绕在一起，Malfoy的嘴唇和他的嘴唇紧紧相贴——这一刻，Harry的心里充满了令人头晕的幸福与愉悦，因为他清楚地知道，Malfoy永远不会跟他分开，永不。

沉重的节拍声，炫目的灯光，挤来挤去的吵闹人群，还有Malfoy发出的那几乎不可闻的轻柔的呜咽声——Harry粗暴的哼哼了一声，身边的一切让他清楚的意识到，他正处于他一生中最美好最甜蜜的一吻之中。

Malfoy的双手插进Harry的乱发中，用同样热切渴望的方式吻着Harry。他的一只大腿还挂在Harry的腰上，他几乎是无意识地扭动着臀部把他们的老二磨蹭在一起。Malfoy把舌头伸进Harry嘴里，无情地啃咬着Harry的嘴巴。

Harry收紧手臂搂着Malfoy，喘着粗气加深了这个吻，他们静静地站在灯光和音乐之中，湿润的嘴唇紧贴在一起舞蹈着。

不知道过了多久，他们终于分开了，Malfoy的手指轻轻地梳理着Harry的头发，Harry的手掌放在Malfoy的屁股上。

“我是认真的，我绝不会放手。”Harry警告说。

“我对此感到非常震惊，”Malfoy用鼻子蹭了蹭Harry，低声说。“我们现在可以去做爱了吗？”

~*~

他们来到了酒吧和一家廉价餐厅之间那条狭窄阴暗的巷子里，Harry把他的摩托车停在那儿。几码外溢出的垃圾桶和地上可能是老鼠尸体的东西，都让这条潮湿巷子散发出难闻的味道。圣诞彩灯在旁边的篱笆墙上自顾自地闪烁着，他们甚至能听到餐厅里传来的微弱的圣诞颂歌。空中飘着小雪，地上的薄雪被他们踩得嘎吱作响，但Harry触碰着Malfoy的手掌却十分滚烫。

Harry把Malfoy按在摩托车上，用力吮咬着他的脖子，在上面留下一个又一个红肿的吻痕。Malfoy手脚发软地从Harry的袭击中站起身。

“等——等一下，”Malfoy小声说，“等等，Potter，操，梅林啊，我们幻影移形到——”

“什么——不，”Harry吸吮着Malfoy柔软的粉色耳垂，“我可不能把我的摩托车丢在这儿——”

“明天来取就行了，走吧，”Malfoy不耐烦地说，扯着Harry的头发把他拉得更近了。Malfoy配合地后仰着头，喘着气吐出一团团白雾。

“如果你那么没耐心的话，”Harry后退了一点，飞快地将Malfoy转了个身按在摩托车上。Malfoy失去了平衡，只好趴在摩托车上用手撑住冰冷的墙壁。“我可以就在这儿操你。”

“噢，真优雅，”Malfoy气冲冲地说，但当Harry把他有些皱巴巴的衬衣一把掀上去，嘴唇吻住他的脊椎，并在用一种划圈的方式在Malfoy的屁股上缓慢的蹭着他的勃起时，Malfoy屏住了呼吸。“我一直在幻想你能在一个臭得要死的巷子里操我呢，我怀疑这儿有什么东西死于严重的肠胃胀气。第一次做爱不应该是在一个非常浪漫的情况下吗？”他冻得全身发抖，Harry湿漉漉的嘴唇仍然紧贴着他的皮肤。

“你想浪漫，我会给你买那些该死的玫瑰花，”Harry咕哝到，舔着Malfoy的后背，他的汗水里有一股高档肥皂的甜蜜香味。

巷子的尽头突然一阵骚动，酒吧里走出了几个人，他们醉醺醺地在巷口路灯下大笑着推搡对方，走到了那家廉价餐馆前，准备进去买些培根三明治和炸薯条。餐厅的门铃响了，圣诞颂歌的音乐声从门口飘来，他们走进了餐厅，巷子又恢复了之前的寂静，只有Harry和Malfoy模糊的呼吸声。

那群人经过巷子时，Malfoy吓呆了，他一动不动的僵在原地，而Harry的嘴唇越移越低，开始啃咬起了Malfoy的尾椎骨，他剧烈地颤抖起来。现在，Malfoy开始啜泣，因为Harry的手掌滑到他胸前，用食指和拇指揉搓起了他的乳头，对着他的腰窝喘气。

“这是——我们纯粹是在自找麻烦，”当Harry的手指摸上Malfoy的裤子拉链，把那条紧身皮裤从他诱人的赤裸着的屁股上剥下来时，Malfoy喘息着说。“Potter。”

“我就知道你没穿内裤，”Harry握住Malfoy奶白色的屁股蛋，捏了捏那两团柔软但却很有弹性的肉团。“这条裤子太他妈紧了，除非我和你在一起，否则你以后不许在任何公共场合穿这个。”

“噢，因为我是那种很听话的类型？”Malfoy开口嘲讽着说，但却急切地翘起了屁股迎合着Harry的手。

Harry抓住他的腰，让他的肚子靠在摩托车的座椅上，Malfoy慌里慌张的扑腾着想要站稳，直到Harry抬起他的腿。“Potter，你在干什——？！”

Harry打了他的屁股，Harry的手掌重重地扇上了Malfoy的屁股，他的屁股蛋诱人的晃动着，掌击声在这条狭小的巷子里回荡着。“操！”Malfoy呻吟了一声，他的屁股上出现了一个鲜红的手印。“你到底是谁？！”

“反正不是谈性色变的假正经，”Harry提醒他，带着几乎有些虔诚的表情握住Malfoy的屁股，用他的裆部撞了撞Malfoy。Harry握住Malfoy屁股的手指太过用力了，让他的屁股朝两边分开，中间那朵粉色的花蕾在黑暗中对Harry炸了眨眼。“现在相信我了吗？”Harry因Malfoy颤抖的屁眼而心跳加速，他把Malfoy的大腿掰得更开了，然后上前一步，俯在了Malfoy身上。

Malfoy再次开口嘲讽到。“一张床和一点合适的灯光绝不会让这次的体验更有意义，对吗？！”Harry的大拇指插进了他的屁眼，Malfoy呜咽着抽搐了一下，他喘着粗气努力让自己不从摩托车上摔下来。“操，Potter，要是我脸着地摔在这条阴沟里这整件事就失去意义了因为我他妈会立刻杀了——”

Harry根本没理他；他用两只手的大拇指分开了Malfoy的屁眼，把舌头伸了进去。

Malfoy惊呆了，阴暗的巷子里只剩下他沙哑的喘息声，他的指甲紧紧的抠着面前斑驳的砖墙。Harry开始用舌头操他了，他的舌头用一种十分下流的方式抽插了很长一段时间，当他因下巴发酸而停下来时，Malfoy的老二已经完全起立，打湿了摩托车座椅。同时，Harry自己的老二也越来越硬，对于被一直关在裤裆里而痛苦的抗议起来。

“操，”Malfoy气喘吁吁地说，“Potter，操。”他难耐地扭动着，一只脚滑到了地上，Harry立刻粗暴地把他拉回了摩托车上。

Harry口齿不清的咕哝着些什么，歪着头用嘴巴堵住他的屁股，啧啧作响的吮吸着，再一次把舌头塞回Malfoy的屁股里，晃着脑袋用嘴巴操着Malfoy。Malfoy大声呻吟着，似乎完全没有意识到他的屁眼紧紧地夹住了Harry的舌头。

这时，另一拨人从酒吧里走了出来，他们站在巷口的路灯下面，抽着烟大声交谈着。Harry完全没有要停下来的意思，Malfoy只能在Harry无情的嘴巴和抚摸下颤抖，用力咬住自己的手臂，防止自己呻吟出声。

当Harry开始轻咬着他屁眼附近薄薄的皮肤时，Malfoy疯狂地扭动起来，他手忙脚乱地拽住Harry的头发，想要把Harry的脑袋从他屁股上推开，但他唯一能做的却是急切地抬起屁股，愉悦的呜咽着。

等到巷口的那群人回到酒吧里时，Harry才放过Malfoy的屁股。他直起身子，看见Malfoy无力地趴在摩托车上耷拉着脑袋，咬着牙胡乱咒骂着他时，Harry咧着嘴笑了。“你都开始发抖了，这足以证明我的床上功夫很好。”Harry用两只手指指尖按摩着Malfoy放松的屁眼，温和地说到。

“外面冷得要死，你这该死的混蛋，”Malfoy嘶声说，手掌撑在摩托车座椅上，微微抬起身体说。“这才是我发抖的原因——”Harry又扇了他的屁股一巴掌，这次是在另一边屁股蛋上。“——操（fuck），Potter！”

“你确定吗，在这条肮脏，难闻的巷子里？”Harry揉着Malfoy发颤的屁眼，故作天真的问，“好吧，”他说，在Malfoy开口回答之前，把两根手指实实在在的推进了Malfoy的屁股里，弯曲着手指在里面摸索着，直到他感觉到了Malfoy抽动着的前列腺。“还冷吗？”Harry用十分甜蜜地语气问到，Malfoy弯着腰大声抽泣起来。

“Potter，求你了，噢操，操——”

“我会把你操到明年的，Malfoy，”Harry保证到，“我会非常用力地操你，你可能在接下来的一周里都没法坐下来——”

“听起来真他妈甜蜜，”Malfoy虚弱地说，疯狂地在摩托车座椅上蹭着他的老二。“你可真他妈多愁善感，Potter，太棒了——”

Harry抽出了他的手指，加上第三根手指，狠狠地插了回去，巷子里回响着Malfoy失去理智般的尖叫声。“浪漫和多愁善感是属于老年人的，当你上了年纪，得了关节炎，除了抱抱和谈话之外什么都不能做的时候，Malfoy。”Harry俯下身吻住Malfoy的手指，舔着他指关节上薄薄的皮肤，低声说到。“再说，你总是会甩掉那些多愁善感的约会对象，对吗——Parkingson告诉我的。”

Malfoy的指甲抠着柔软的摩托车坐垫，骑着Harry的手指操自己。“那-那个臭娘们儿喝醉后-永远管不住她-她的嘴巴。”

“谁说她喝醉了？”Harry笑着抽出了手指，Malfoy发出一声沮丧的呜咽，Harry解开腰带，拉下裤子拉链，小心翼翼地的掏出了他那疏于照顾的可怜兮兮的老二，咬着牙把包皮撸了下去。

Harry毫不费力地插了进去，然后立刻开始狂野无情地撞击着Malfoy的屁股，当他一次又一次的猛烈抽插着那个火热的小洞时，摩托车开始在他们身下危险的晃动起来。Malfoy尖叫着把头埋在自己的手臂里，另一只手朝后抓住Harry的屁股。突然，Harry抽出了他的老二，对着它施了个润滑咒，Malfoy为突如其来的失落感转过头狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

“用力点，”当Harry再次插进去时，Malfoy喘息着说。“Potter，你这无能的混蛋，用力——嗷！”Harry顺从地用力挺动着臀部，抚摸着Malfoy汗湿的脖子，然后一把抓住Malfoy乱糟糟的白金色头发，粗暴地把他的头往后拉。“Potter，”他声音破碎地呻吟着，身体朝下滑了几英寸，再次用他湿漉漉的阴茎蹭着皮质座椅。“操，我——我快要——”

“射吧，”Harry咬着牙说，扇了Malfoy的屁股一巴掌，一次又一次的打起了他的屁股，另一只手抓着Malfoy的屁股蛋来挤压他自己的老二。“射出来，现在。为我射出来，Draco。”

想要控制住出于极端高潮边缘的Malfoy，是一件非常艰巨的任务。Harry只能在Malfoy叫得过于大声时，警告般的把他的头朝后扯，同时用手掌猛扇他的屁股，在Harry失控的野蛮冲刺下，Malfoy屁股里的润滑油开始发出吧唧吧唧的水声，那个隐秘的小洞变得又红又肿，随着Harry的每一次插入而收缩，展开。

Harry的手指揪紧了那头白金色的头发，他趴在Malfoy身上，用一种疯狂而无可阻挡的架势抽插着，冰冷的空气和淫秽的肉体撞击声围绕着他们。

Harry放开了Malfoy的头发，他握住Malfoy的脖子，手指轻柔地按着他颤抖的的喉咙，此时，Harry的蛋蛋紧贴着Malfoy的屁股。不能再打他屁股了，他已经够紧了，Harry想。“Draco，”Harry靠在他的背上，突然感觉胸口发紧，喉咙有些哽咽。“Draco。”

他们同时呻吟出声，Malfoy酸痛敏感的屁股无力地收缩着，Harry哼哼了几声，抓紧Malfoy最后冲刺了几下，然后Harry的老二从被他射的一塌糊涂的Malfoy屁股里滑了出来。

Harry趴在手脚无力的Malfoy身上，他们一直保持着这个姿势，Harry抚摸着Malfoy的头发，亲吻他的脖子，对着喘不上气且颤抖着的Malfoy低声咕哝着一些废话。当Harry轻轻地转过Malfoy的头吻他时，Malfoy立刻开始回吻。

Harry站起身整理好了自己的衣服，然后才去为Malfoy整理。Malfoy感觉自己是个废物，重重地靠在Harry身上，裤子黏糊糊的裹在他的大腿上。Harry对着摩托车座椅施了个清洁咒，然后才停下来喘口气。

“我不敢相信我让你在这么露天的地方操了我，”Malfoy呆呆地说，Harry把他拉近，拂开了他散落在脸上的头发。“我们不能告诉别人我们第一次做爱是在这种地方；我们得告诉别人你是在一张有着纯白色丝绸床单，上面铺满红玫瑰的床上操我的。”

“那样可能不太舒服，”Harry好笑地说，把颤抖地Malfoy搂得更紧了，“玫瑰上有很多刺呢，想象一下，成千上万根刺嵌进你的屁股和老二里。”

“那就玫瑰花瓣，”Malfoy拖着长腔说，翻着白眼允许Harry吻他。

“明天去陋居吧，”Harry温柔地说，“跟我去那儿过圣诞。”

“我必须得去吗？”Malfoy虚弱地嘲讽着说。“就这样了吗？你现在可以对我提出无理而过分的要求了？”

“我是认真的，”Harry沉着脸说，粗暴地抓住Malfoy的屁股把他拖进怀里。“我不能不去陋居过圣诞，但我也不会让你在圣诞节独自一人。不能在我们——”Harry没有说完那句话，而是轻轻地吻着Malfoy的鼻子。

Malfoy再次翻起了白眼，他藏在Harry头发里的手终于暖和起来了。“我们需要分开到达吗？”他厚颜无耻地问。“我们需要像什么都没发生过的普通同事一样向对方打招呼——或者握个手？”

“我一到陋居就会告诉所有人我们的关系，如果你喜欢的话甚至可以坐在我大腿上，”Harry挑着眉说。“还有，分开到达？你认为我会让你逃走吗，Malfoy？我现在就把你带回我家。”

“你会吗？”Malfoy的眼睛在光线昏暗的巷子里闪闪发光。“为什么呢？”

“你觉得呢？”Harry面无表情地说，用仍然硬着的老二顶了顶他。“如果你喜欢的话，我们在回家路上买些玫瑰，你可以把它们揉成花瓣扔得到处都是，在我把你吃掉并且再操你一次的时候。”

“你很有野心嘛，”当Harry开始用鼻子蹭他的时候，Malfoy颤抖着低声说。“我加入。我们现在可以走了吗？我感觉你刚刚射在我屁股里的东西已经冻住了。”

Harry笑得几乎直不起腰，尽管如此，他还是从裤兜里摸出钥匙，踢开脚撑，一只腿跨上了摩托车，朝着站在一旁的Malfoy挑了挑眉。

Malfoy没有坐在摩托车后座上，而是坏笑着爬上了摩托车的油箱，面对面的跟Harry跨坐在一起，把大腿放在Harry的腰旁，故意把他们的裆部贴在一起。“你是对的，”他咬着Harry的下巴咕哝着。“我怀疑我不能一直保持这个姿势，所以，快走吧。”

“这样不太安全，”Harry大笑着启动了摩托车引擎，“你一定要紧紧地抱住我才行，Malfoy，”Harry低声说，当他按下把手上的红色启动按钮时，摩托车喷出了一股温暖的气团。

“随便吧，Potter，”Malfoy打趣地说，当摩托车猛地朝前冲去时，他伸出修长的手臂紧紧抱住了Potter的胸膛。“我已经为了能这样做，找了很多年借口了。”

摩托车在几秒钟之内就带着他们飞向了高空，飞向因圣诞节的到来而飘满雪花，闪闪发光的夜空。

~END~


End file.
